1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clutch release bearings designed to act on the diaphragm spring of a clutch, particularly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Clutch release bearings include a rolling-contact bearing in which one of the rings rotates and the other does not rotate. Between the rotating ring and the non rotating ring are a series of balls distributed regularly in the circumferential direction by means of a cage. The rotating ring has an essentially radial leading surface which is designed to come into contact with the ends of the fingers of the clutch diaphragm spring. An operating element supports the rolling-contact bearing and, under the action of a control member (which may be mechanical, electrical or hydraulic), moves the rolling-contract thrust bearing axially against the clutch diaphragm spring.
Document WO 02/052163 discloses a motor vehicle clutch bearing equipped with an axially moving piston and a ring attached to the piston by axially acting elastic clamping means. One face of the ring bears on an attachment face formed in the piston. The clamping means bear on the opposite face of the ring and another attachment face, also formed in the piston. The elastic clamping means take the form of an annular attachment with teeth projecting into axial drillings formed in the piston and leading to radial drillings.